Great Comedy Crossover
The Great Comedy Crossover is a huge comedy crossover directed by PurpleBouncy and expected to be released sometime in late 2011. It was originally planned to be released during summer 2011, but suffered a major setback due to the BZP downtime. It is currently being worked on at HiPor: The Empire of Pixels. More information has been revealed about the GCC over time. The GCC will be written by the authors of the different series, and will last most likely from 20-30 chapters. It will be canon in all the series "verses" and will combine most comedies into one continuity. It is expected to be wildly popular. Confirmed Authors/Comedies NOTE: This section is incomplete, missing links and authors. It will be fixed soon. PurpleBouncy: Creator of the concept of the GCC, wrote It's a Mad House!, which after a while, became pretty popular. His comedies involved are: It's a Mad House!. Toa Zehvor MT: Author of the famous TBTTRAH Series, which will span over 4 forums come this summer, and includes its current installment, Aftermath. Comedies Involved: TBBTRAH series (includes Aftermath). Ibrow: Creator of the Vultraz's Diner series and Tahu vs. Tahu, is one of the most popular writers on the forum today. Joins MT as a member of OTS on the team. Comedies Involved: The Vultraz Trilogy, Tahu vs. Tahu. The Bionicle Hero: Author of Fun with Taka and Tahu, TBH is a comedian who joined last year and does animation in his free time. He is currently writing Fun With Taku and Tahu 2: Catch That Toa. Comedies involved: Fun With Taku and Tahu series. The Dark Chronicler: Author of the V-3 series and The Sniper of BZPower series. Comedies involved: The Sniper of BZPower series. Kpik: Originally known as Kpik, then Didact, but now back to Kpik, he is a Zehvor member and writes The Toa Mizore, along with Ask Vezon (and friends). He is also part of OTS. Comedies involved: The Toa Mizore, Ask Vezon (and friends). NOTE: Toa Mizore was involved in the order the authors/comedies are listed, but Ask Vezon was brought into it later, after some others. TNTOS: The legendary comedy writer of old, who returned to the comedy forum first as a replier, but then shot back into fame with his acclaimed comedy BIONICLE: The Legend Reloaded. Comedies Involved: BIONICLE: The Legend Reloaded. Writing Process PurpleBouncy, founder and director of TGCC, came up with a new writing style for this comedy. The later an author signs up or is recruited, the less characters they have in the series and the later they come in to it. PurpleBouncy didn't want to do a rotation, as it would only give the authors a few chapters because of how many authors he wants involved, and it wouldn't let authors work with their characters very much, and people who are there from the beginning would have the same role as people there from late in the comedy. Also, the font and writing style would be different from chapter to chapter (most likely). So he decided that authors would only get to work on the chapter if their characters were in it. Other authors can preview them and whatnot, but not work on them. PurpleBouncy will be the one combining everyone's writings into one neat, prose chapter. PurpleBouncy is very devoted to this project, as he has a large workload (along with MT) and must spend hours on turning jumbled ideas from multiple authors into one chapter. Category:Comedies Category:Crossovers